


Birthday Sex

by ymirlover1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Implied Relationships, Kissing, NSFW, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Riding, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 02:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymirlover1/pseuds/ymirlover1
Summary: Just what the title says. Reader fucks Jean. On his birthday.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein & Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is directed to POC. If you aren't that, then please go to the next chapter.<3
> 
> (Both chapters are the same, details about the reader are different)

_ Please listen to the songs listed for a better experience: _

  1. _British Headboards - Jeremih_
  2. _Nobody Else - Summer Walker_
  3. _I know - Big Sean ft. Jhene Aiko_



You’re wearing black lingerie. The laced bralette makes your tits sit pretty. The room smells of vanilla, not too strong and not too weak. Candles are lit around the room, the firelight reflecting off of the beige-colored walls and ivory white ceiling. 

The sounds of you and your lover’s passionate and heated kisses filled the room. You’re straddled across his legs. He grips your ass with his left hand and gives your neck an appreciative squeeze with his right. You moan in his mouth when you feel his left thumb rub circles over your clothed clit, grinding your hips begging for more. He places kisses down from your lips to your chin, until he reaches your neck where he begins to lick and suck on the subtle skin. You moan when he finds the sweet spot on your neck as he simultaneously slides a finger under your thong to rub your pulsating clit. Your breathing becomes heavy as you become overwhelmed with pleasure, feeling the pit in your stomach start to tighten. It’s begging to be released. 

_“Jean,”_ you mewl. He hums in response, quickening the pace of his finger. _“More.”_

He leans back as he watches his finger massage your clit with your nails digging crescent-shaped indents into his waist. You could feel his growing bulge pressing against your pussy. He picks you up and brings you to his face. Moving the string of the thong to the side, he licks your swollen lips. You grip the headboard and gaze down at the man below you devouring your pussy. His big hands grip your thighs as he holds you over his face, soaking his goatee with your arousal. Slurping sounds of him eating you out echo off of the walls. You grind your hips over his face, clit slightly brushing against the tip of his nose. He groans under you, the vibration sending shivers up your spine.

 _“Ah~ baby! I’m cummi-”_ You squeeze your eyes shut as you come, body slightly convulsing under his touch. He continues to flick his tongue, sucking on your clit. You tug his hair as you try to push his face away from the overstimulation. Moans still slipping out from your mouth as he slurps your pussy a few seconds longer.

He moves your body down to sit you on his hips, sitting up to give you a deep kiss. Your lips move in sync as he ruts his hips upward, feeling your ass rub against his bulge. 

You break the kiss, feeling his bare chest and abs as you move down to his lower half. He watches you with lewd eyes as you pull down the band of his black boxer briefs, freeing his dick. It slaps against his stomach before you take it in your hand. You look up at him as you stroke him, rubbing his tip with your thumb. You lick up the base to his pink tip. He throws his head back with his mouth ajar. He wipes his mouth with his left hand before looking back at you, keeping his mouth covered. You kiss and lightly suck on his tip, driving him crazy from your teasing which caused him to whine. You give him a devious smirk, licking over his tip, slowly bobbing your head on his dick.

 _“Fuck Y/N.”_ He throws his head back, breath hitching in his throat. As you bob your head faster, Jean grips your hair, your curls wrapping his fingers like vines on a tree. A mix of your spit and his precum creep out the sides of your mouth and slides down your chin while some coat the top of your hand. You move your tongue in a ripple motion whenever it rubs against his tip. 

_“Shit,”_ He curses, feeling pleasure flow throughout his body. He pushes your head causing you to take him deeper, his tip sliding down the top of your throat, pushing deeper with every bob of your head. You gag around him. 

_“Like that,”_ He pants. _“I like that babe.”_

You look up, seeing his mouth drop open and his chest heaving. Sweat droplets slide down the side of his chest and his nipples are erect. He twitches in your mouth, tightening his grip on your hair. He grits his teeth and squeezes his eyes shut. 

_“Ugh~”_ He grunts. His body tenses up as he shoots his hot cum in your mouth. It tastes salty yet a bit sweet. Slowly, you bob your head once more before bringing your lips to his tip, lightly sucking on it as he releases the last of his cum in your mouth. You open your mouth, resting his tip on your tongue as he looks down at you, panting as he comes down from his high, showing him what he’s done before swallowing. You place small kisses on the head. He lets out a low groan. 

Getting on top of him, you lean down, placing your hands on the sides of his face, you plant a kiss on his cheek. “You alright baby?” 

His eyes meet yours and he smiles. “Mhm.” 

Gripping the sides of your neck, he pulls you in for you a kiss. He scoots his body back so he’s sitting against the headboard, holding you in place with his arm wrapped around your waist. You pull away, turning your body around with your back to him. He pulls at the string of your thong causing you to feel a stinging sensation against your skin. Licking his lips, holding his lower lip between his teeth, he massages your ass, spanking you before he tears the fabric of your thong. 

You lean forward resting your hand on his legs, which are spread open. “Take these off.” He orders as he breaks the strings. You lift your hips to pull them off you, feeling the fabric graze your swollen clit. He slides his finger along the slit of your puffy lips. You moan when he dips his thick finger inside of you and quickly takes it out. He leans over, opening the drawer of the nightstand, and pulls out a skin-tight condom. He tears it open with his teeth and takes out the condom, rolling it on his dick. Leaning forward, he places kisses on your back.

“Show me how you ride it, baby.” He grips your hips to lift you up, teasing your pussy with his tip. He slowly slid himself across your entrance as your legs shook a bit. You bite your lip, attempting to hold back a moan, feeling him stretch you open as you sat on his dick. 

_“Just like that. Nice and slow.”_ He leans his head back against the black headboard watching as his dick disappears inside of you. 

You close your eyes, slowly bouncing on him, whining, feeling him rubbing against your walls. _“So good.”_ He mewls. You squeeze his thighs as you drop your head forward to watch your pussy swallow his dick. He thrusts up into you as you bounce down on him, matching your movements.

 _“Jean,”_ you cry after a few thrusts. _“I don’t- I don’t like the condom.”_

 _“Want me to take it off?”_

_“Please.”_ You murmur.

He hums, indicating that he wants you to get up so he can take the condom off. You lean forward, whining as you feel him slide out of you. You focus on your breathing. He rolls off the condom and tosses it aside before rubbing your back, “Come.”

He places his head at your entrance, directing you back onto him, lifting his hips, eager to feel more of you. He hisses, feeling how warm and wet your walls feel around him. You rock back, taking him deeper.

His thick, veiny dick feels so good inside of you. You want more. You need more. 

_“‘feel so good,”_ You praise. He thrusts up into you as you bounce down onto him. Sliding up to his head before dropping back down. 

_“Just like that. Keep doing that- Shit.”_ He curses. 

You increase your speed before the burning sensation of your tired thighs became unbearable. Jean notices and takes control. Tightening his grip on your hips, he begins fucking himself up into you, pulling himself out of you making sure that he rubs against your g-spot. You fall back into his chest with him wrapping his arms around your waist. Your [H/C] hair, which began to puff up from sweat, covers half of his face. He pulls down the top of your bralette and plays with your hardened nipple. 

_“Y/N, Y/N, Shit- Y/N,”_ He mewls. You clench around him, getting more turned on. He kisses your neck, both your and his hair sticking to his sweaty face. 

You moan, grinding your hips down onto him. _“Deeper. I wanna feel you deeper.”_

His hands move to your neck, squeezing the sides causing you to see stars as he fucks himself deeper and faster into you. He twitches inside of you, getting closer to his climax. You clench and unclench around him wanting to help him finish, to help him feel the ecstasy and pleasure he deserves to feel. By doing that, you felt the knot in your stomach quickly form. 

_“Yes, right there baby.”_ You whine. _“Fuck. Cum for me.”_

 _“You want me to cum for you?”_ Jean grunts, keeping the same pace. 

You nod as you begin rubbing your clit. He turns your head, sliding his tongue in your mouth as he kisses you. Your fingers move faster on your clit, feeling close to your orgasm. 

You bite his lower lip, loudly moaning, as you come undone, becoming overstimulated as he continues to thrust up into you. He hums in your mouth, licking the blood that you drew from biting his lip a little too hard. 

_“Damn~”_ He pulls himself out of you and squeezes you a little tighter. Cum shoots out from his dick onto the bedsheets with some sliding down his shaft. You watch with curious eyes as his dick jumps and twitches. His head drops back, hitting the headboard, as he tries to catch his breath. You lean against his chest, saying in a low voice, “Happy Birthday baby.”

“Thank you, my love.” He smiles, kissing your temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! <3
> 
> Tiktok: kobenibaby


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what the title says. Reader will be fucking Jean. On his birthday.

_Please listen to the songs listed for a better experience : _

  1. _British Headboards - Jeremih_
  2. _Nobody Else - Summer Walker_
  3. _I know - Big Sean ft. Jhene Aiko_



You’re wearing black lingerie. The laced bralette makes your tits sit pretty. The room smells of vanilla, not too strong and not too weak. Candles are lit around the room, the firelight reflecting off of the beige-colored walls and ivory white ceiling. 

The sounds of you and your lover’s passionate and heated kisses filled the room. You’re straddled across his legs. He grips your ass with his left hand and gives your neck an appreciative squeeze with his right. You moan in his mouth when you feel his left thumb rub circles over your clothed clit, grinding your hips begging for more. He places kisses down from your lips to your chin, until he reaches your neck where he begins to lick and suck on the subtle skin. You moan when he finds the sweet spot on your neck as he simultaneously slides a finger under your thong to rub your pulsating clit. Your breathing becomes heavy as you become overwhelmed with pleasure, feeling the pit in your stomach start to tighten. It’s begging to be released. 

_“Jean,”_ you mewl. He hums in response, quickening the pace of his finger. _“More.”_

He leans back as he watches his finger massage your clit with your nails digging crescent-shaped indents into his waist. You could feel his growing bulge pressing against your pussy. He picks you up and brings you to his face. Moving the string of the thong to the side, he licks your swollen lips. You grip the headboard and gaze down at the man below you devouring your pussy. His big hands grip your thighs as he holds you over his face, soaking his goatee with your arousal. Slurping sounds of him eating you out echo off of the walls. You grind your hips over his face, clit slightly brushing against the tip of his nose. He groans under you, the vibration sending shivers up your spine.

 _“Ah~ baby! I’m cummi-”_ You squeeze your eyes shut as you come, body slightly convulsing under his touch. He continues to flick his tongue, sucking on your clit. You tug his hair as you try to push his face away from the overstimulation. Moans still slipping out from your mouth as he slurps your pussy a few seconds longer.

He moves your body down to sit you on his hips, sitting up to give you a deep kiss. Your lips move in sync as he ruts his hips upward, feeling your ass rub against his bulge. 

You break the kiss, feeling his bare chest and abs as you move down to his lower half. He watches you with lewd eyes as you pull down the band of his black boxer briefs, freeing his dick. It slaps against his stomach before you take it in your hand. You look up at him as you stroke him, rubbing his tip with your thumb. You lick up the base to his pink tip. He throws his head back with his mouth ajar. He wipes his mouth with his left hand before looking back at you, keeping his mouth covered. You kiss and lightly suck on his tip, driving him crazy from your teasing which caused him to whine. You give him a devious smirk, licking over his tip, slowly bobbing your head on his dick.

 _“Fuck Y/N.”_ He throws his head back, breath hitching in his throat. As you bob your head faster, Jean grips your hair. A mix of your spit and his precum creep out the sides of your mouth and slides down your chin while some coat the top of your hand. You move your tongue in a ripple motion whenever it rubs against his tip. 

_“Shit,”_ He curses, feeling pleasure flow throughout his body. He pushes your head causing you to take him deeper, his tip sliding down the top of your throat, pushing deeper with every bob of your head. You gag around him. 

_“Like that,”_ He pants. _“I like that babe.”_

You look up, seeing his mouth drop open and his chest heaving. Sweat droplets slide down the side of his chest and his nipples are erect. He twitches in your mouth, tightening his grip on your hair. He grits his teeth and squeezes his eyes shut. 

_“Ugh~”_ He grunts. His body tenses up as he shoots his hot cum in your mouth. It tastes salty yet a bit sweet. Slowly, you bob your head once more before bringing your lips to his tip, lightly sucking on it as he releases the last of his cum in your mouth. You open your mouth, resting his tip on your tongue as he looks down at you, panting as he comes down from his high, showing him what he’s done before swallowing. You place small kisses on the head. He lets out a low groan. 

Getting on top of him, you lean down, placing your hands on the sides of his face, you plant a kiss on his cheek. “You alright baby?” 

His eyes meet yours and he smiles. “Mhm.” 

Gripping the sides of your neck, he pulls you in for you a kiss. He scoots his body back so he’s sitting against the headboard, holding you in place with his arm wrapped around your waist. You pull away, turning your body around with your back to him. He pulls at the string of your thong causing you to feel a stinging sensation against your skin. Licking his lips, holding his lower lip between his teeth, he massages your ass, spanking you before he tears the fabric of your thong. 

You lean forward resting your hand on his legs, which are spread open. “Take these off.” He orders as he breaks the strings. You lift your hips to pull them off you, feeling the fabric graze your swollen clit. He slides his finger along the slit of your puffy lips. You moan when he dips his thick finger inside of you and quickly takes it out. He leans over, opening the drawer of the nightstand, and pulls out a skin-tight condom. He tears it open with his teeth and takes out the condom, rolling it on his dick. Leaning forward, he places kisses on your back.

“Show me how you ride it, baby.” He grips your hips to lift you up, teasing your pussy with his tip. He slowly slid himself across your entrance as your legs shook a bit. You bite your lip, attempting to hold back a moan, feeling him stretch you open as you sat on his dick. 

_“Just like that. Nice and slow.”_ He leans his head back against the black headboard watching as his dick disappears inside of you. 

You close your eyes, slowly bouncing on him, whining, feeling him rubbing against your walls. _“So good.”_ He mewls. You squeeze his thighs as you drop your head forward to watch your pussy swallow his dick. He thrusts up into you as you bounce down on him, matching your movements.

 _“Jean,”_ you cry after a few thrusts. _“I don’t- I don’t like the condom.”_

 _“Want me to take it off?”_

_“Please.”_ You murmur.

He hums, indicating that he wants you to get up so he can take the condom off. You lean forward, whining as you feel him slide out of you. You focus on your breathing. He rolls off the condom and tosses it aside before rubbing your back, “Come.”

He places his head at your entrance, directing you back onto him, lifting his hips, eager to feel more of you. He hisses, feeling how warm and wet your walls feel around him. You rock back, taking him deeper.

His thick, veiny dick feels so good inside of you. You want more. You need more. 

_“‘feel so good,”_ You praise. He thrusts up into you as you bounce down onto him. Sliding up to his head before dropping back down. 

_“Just like that. Keep doing that- Shit.”_ He curses. 

You increase your speed before the burning sensation of your tired thighs became unbearable. Jean notices and takes control. Tightening his grip on your hips, he begins fucking himself up into you, pulling himself out of you making sure that he rubs against your g-spot. You fall back into his chest with him wrapping his arms around your waist. Your [H/C] hair covers half of his face. He pulls down the top of your bralette and plays with your hardened nipple. 

_“Y/N, Y/N, Shit- Y/N,”_ He mewls. You clench around him, getting more turned on. He kisses your neck, his hair sticking to his sweaty face. 

You moan, grinding your hips down onto him. _“Deeper. I wanna feel you deeper.”_

His hands move to your neck, squeezing the sides causing you to see stars as he fucks himself deeper and faster into you. He twitches inside of you, getting closer to his climax. You clench and unclench around him wanting to help him finish, to help him feel the ecstasy and pleasure he deserves to feel. By doing that, you felt the knot in your stomach quickly form. 

_“Yes, right there baby.”_ You whine. _“Fuck. Cum for me.”_

 _“You want me to cum for you?”_ Jean grunts, keeping the same pace. 

You nod as you begin rubbing your clit. He turns your head, sliding his tongue in your mouth as he kisses you. Your fingers move faster on your clit, feeling close to your orgasm. 

You bite his lower lip, loudly moaning, as you come undone, becoming overstimulated as he continues to thrust up into you. He hums in your mouth, licking the blood that you drew from biting his lip a little too hard. 

_“Damn~”_ He pulls himself out of you and squeezes you a little tighter. Cum shoots out from his dick onto the bedsheets with some sliding down his shaft. You watch with curious eyes as his dick jumps and twitches. His head drops back, hitting the headboard, as he tries to catch his breath. You lean against his chest, saying in a low voice, “Happy Birthday baby.”

“Thank you, my love.” He smiles, kissing your temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! <3
> 
> Tiktok: kobenibaby


End file.
